It Wasn't Supposed to Happen
by TheFluffyPrince
Summary: Out of all the things planned for the training camp, this was not one of them.


**A/N: So, this is inspired by this post on tumblr about Haruka giving CPR to Makoto after he's almost drowned. **

**Warning: Near drowning, angst,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Free!/Swimming anime**

* * *

It wasn't supposed to end up like this.

This was just supposed to be some training regime that they all took up to increase their stamina. It was just an innocent excursion among friends to get better at swimming for the summer tournament. That was all that it was supposed to be.

But instead, it had turned into some nightmare at the drop of a hat.

Haruka gritted his teeth as he leaned over Makoto's clammy body, fingers gripping onto his friend's nose and tipping his head back. Behind him, he could hear Nagisa and Kou fussing over Rei, sobbing and talking hysterically. However, he paid them no attention, his full focus on his friend. He drew in a deep breath before leaning over, pressing his warm lips against Makoto's chilly ones. He let the breath that he had taken in leave his mouth and enter Makoto's, pulling away and watching the body closely. When he saw that his friend's chest still wasn't moving, he cursed mentally before repeating the process.

He wasn't even quite sure how they had gotten to this moment. One moment, he had felt Rei leave the bed and the next, he heard Nagisa's screams from outside the tent. When he had left his tent, he watched in horror as Makoto stripped himself of his clothing and jumped into the rough, chilly water. It only took him a few moments to deduce what had happened before he had went after Makoto to make sure that he was alright. By the time that he had reached Makoto and Rei, the older male was already passed out, Rei holding them both above the water.

Haruka had taken them both in his grip before pulling them back to the shore, where Kou, Miss Amakata, and Nagisa were waiting for him. And while he handed over Rei to be checked over, he refused to let go of Makoto. He had felt the lack of movement in his friend's body and knew that if he stalled for anymore time, his friend would be dead for good.

Breathing another breath of air into Makoto's lungs, Haruka pressed his ear against his friend's chest, trying to see if his heart was beating again. His eyes widened in shock as he heard a stuttered heartbeat before it slowly began to regain a steady beat. Seconds later, rough coughs racked at Makoto's body and water spewed from his mouth, landing on his chest, face, and the beach below them. A look of pain came over his face and a light flush was slowly coming back to Makoto's cheeks.

A sigh of relief left Haruka's mouth and he pressed his forehead against Makoto's, biting his bottom lip harshly. Tears of frustration were coming to his eyes and he had to clenched them shut to stop them from falling. He could feel his friend shivering against him and he moved his hands to Makoto's shoulders, gripping the flesh tightly. Listening to his friend's staggered breathing, Haruka tried to calm down his racing heart.

When he felt Makoto's hands grabbing his arm, Haruka lifted his head up and stared down at his friend. His breath hitched as he saw the heartbreaking look in his friend's eyes. There were tears trailing down Makoto's face and he was trembling slightly.

"Makoto-" Haruka found himself suddenly being cut off when Makoto suddenly sat up, looking around with hectic eyes.

"W-Where's Rei?! Is he alright?! Did you get him out of the ocean?" Makoto asked Haruka almost hysterically, his voice cracking.

Wincing, Haruka gripped his friend's shoulders a bit tighter, trying to grab his attention. However, that didn't seem to work, since Makoto was still breathing harshly, his eyes flickering back and forth rapidly. The other male seemed as though he was going to get up any second and look for Rei himself, despite the soreness that he was probably feeling. He couldn't let that happen. Makoto needed to rest his body. So, Haruka did the only thing that he could think of at a time like this.

He pulled his friend into a hug.

A gasp left Makoto's mouth and for a moment, he tensed up in shock. But then, not even a few seconds later, he relaxed against his friend's chest, body slumping in defeat. Haruka pierced his lips together as he felt his friend's body shaking once again. He tightened his grip around Makoto's body, burrowing his face in the brunette's hair in comfort. The tears from earlier that he had thought had went away came back, falling silently and landing on Makoto's soft, brown locks.

How could this have happened? After he had promised to himself that he'd watch over Makoto while they were at the training camp, this had happened. He had broken his promise and had almost lost his friend in the process. That fact hit Haruka hard and he felt his heart twisting up with emotion. He had almost lost Makoto today... If he and Nagisa hadn't woken up when they had, then...

He didn't want to think about it.

So instead, to get his mind off of the horrible images that his mind kept playing, he breathed in Makoto's scent and held him close. He refused to let go, even when Nagisa and Rei came over to them. He just needed reassurance right now.

Reassurance that he wasn't about to lost his friend.

* * *

**A/N: Also, just to put this out there, this was written before episode 6 came out. I know that things came out a bit differently than in this fanfic, so that's why. Not gonna be changing anything now that the episode is out. **


End file.
